¿Podemos jugar a los barcos piratas?
by Aka Artie Mareo
Summary: Una historia Two-shot de SpUk, si en ese orden... Los fines de semana las dos naciones ex piratas se reúnen a recordar su pasado con un juego de mesa


¿Podemos jugar a los barcos de piratas?

 **¡OKAY! ¡Hola chavos! Aquí Aka_Arty a su servicio, okay no… Bueno si saben que me iba a mudar y esa castaña boliviana (?) Bueno, pues estaba ocupada con los caps ya que como no hay internet aun no puedo subirlos y decidí subir al menos 4 caps en cada uno uwu lo sé, soy genial (?) y una amiga de por aquí (Se llama Michelle y le gusta violar a las personas) (?) me pidió un SpUk así voy a hacer un SpUk (Si España es el seme) OneShot porque me pegaran si hago otra serie(?)… y porque le gusta el limón con sal :DDDDD(?), pues también lo ponía como una disculpa, aunque hubiera sido mejor con un UsUk, no puedo evitar los pedidos, y si tardo en volver a subir caps aquí hay un palo (?) con todo derecho úsenlo :"DDDD**

 **Bueno aquí va**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece si fuera así estaría lleno de yaoi del bueno(? El dueño es Himayura Hidekaz, ese tipo es buen hombre :D**

 **Advertencia: ESPAÑA LLORANDO AL FINAL ;A; (no termina mal es por algo mas), Inglaterra y España jugando un juego de mesa sobre piratas!**

 **SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk**

 **Nobody's POV**

Como todos los fines de semana, España se encontraba en la puerta de la casa embrujada (según América e Italia) de Inglaterra, vestía con ropa cómoda, jeans claros, una camisa café claro, unos botines cafés y una gran sonrisa que pondría a todas las chicas del mundo a sus pies, toco la puerta esperando a que el británico abriera, todos preguntaran, ¿Qué demonios hace en la casa del inglés todos los fines de semana?, y con una gran sonrisa el español les diría, jugar a los barcos piratas! O como dice el inglés BattleShips es un juego de mesa en el que cada jugador tiene una parte del marco y un barco pirata, el objetivo es hundir el barco del jugador opuesto. Bueno, ese no es el punto, la razón de que se vieran todos los fines de semana para jugar un juego de mesa fue gracias a Francia, lo cual el español se lo agradecía de corazon.

 **"Seis Años Atrás"**

En medio de una reunión que se hospedaba en Inglaterra, Mientras que Alemania regañaba a Italia por traer pasta a la reunión, Francia se acercó a los asientos de Inglaterra e España, en ese ocasión estaban sentados cerca porque Romano se sentó en medio de Alemania y Italia, bueno esa es una historia para otra ocasión, y fue detectado por Inglaterra al inmediato ya que Francia le metió la mano por donde no le da la luz y este le dio un golpe seguido de un " _Bloody Frog_ " pero como siempre con lo masoquista que es Francia este solo rio mirando de reojo a España a quien se le fruncía el ceño de manera leve, todo buen amigo de España sabía que este está locamente enamorado de Inglaterra, más razones para que Francia moleste a Inglaterra manoseándolo, para que España al fin tome la iniciativa con los celos, pero no lo hacía.

"¡Francia!, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el Español con una sonrisa que si conocías bien al Español te decía " **No lo toques, es mío** " el cual el inglés ni cuenta se dio como siempre…

" _Ohonhonhon_ Solo venía a preguntarles si ya han jugado el juego que recién salió" Esto pareció apaciguar al español porque su sonrisa volvió a ser normal y alegre, _'lo que hace el amor'_ pensó el francés

"¿Hablas del juego de mesa sobre hundir el barco del jugador contrario?, si es así no, aun no llega a mi país" Sonrió de manera amplia el Español

" _oui_ Ese mismo, deberías jugarlo , es como revivir los viejos tiempos" Dicho esto el Francés sonrió con malicia y miro al Inglés " _Angleterre_ escuche que tienes el juego, ¿Es verdad?"

"That's right, pero no te lo prestare" Resoplo el Ingles indignado al ser metido a la conversación

Francia se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo ser herido "Me hieres el corazón _angleterre_ pero no, no es para mí, ya que aquí mi amigo Antonio quiere jugarlo" Antonio miro a Francia confundido, ¿Cuándo dijo..? Francia solo le envió una mirada sugerente (la cual tardo en entender) luego de entenderlo asintió varias veces

"Así es, quería ver si me la prestabas, ¿Por favor?" Como a España se le da bien conseguir lo que quiere, hizo su cara de perro abandonado al inglés, todos sabían que si la hacían bien terminaría por decirles que si (lo vieron de Alfred)

 _'Maldita sea los españoles y sus amigas ranas'_ pensó el inglés mientras miraba a otro sitio, lo cual solo logro que España se pusiera más cerca de lo necesario "OKAY, OKAY! BLOODY HELL, ¡te lo prestare! ¡Para con eso!" España parecía que le dieron los reyes y la navidad al mismo tiempo porque su cara estaba tan iluminada que si estuviera afuera haría que los coches chocaran del brillo, Francia sonríe con aun más malicia y saco un pañuelo fingiendo llorar

"P-Pero el pobre de nuestro amigo español ha sido sacado de su casa por Romano ya que debe de ser reparada" lagrimeo el Francés y a España no se le veía bien la expresión "¿Podrías prestarle un hogar durante el fin de semana?"

"W-What!?, ¿¡Por qué no lo haces tú!?" chillo indignado el Inglés, no es que le molestara, pero es que el cuarto de huésped tenía sus revistas pornográficas que iba a guardar

"Pues veras, estamos en tu país y el mío será más lejos, además son buenos amigos y Toni quisiera jugar con tu juego de mesa, por ahí le enseñarías y tal vez puedan jugar juntos" se acercó al oído del inglés y le susurro bajo "Tal vez podrías hacerle recordar que tan fuerte era el imperio británico…"

Dicho esto el Ingles le miro por lo que parecieron minutos y suspiro asintiendo "Esta bien, pero solo el fin de semana y ¡quiero que me ayude a recoger al terminar!" Lo último lo dijo mirando al español el cual solo suspiro con exageración asintiendo

" _ohonhonhonhon_ bueno yo regreso a mi asiento que Alemania se dará cuenta de que no estoy ahí" El inglés solo lo ignoro y España vio cómo se iba por las piernas de las otras naciones manoseándolos, le sonrió de forma leve, después de todo le ayudo a que pudiera quedarse con el inglés durante el fin de semana, aunque aún se acercaba de más… ****

 **Al final de la junta…**

Inglaterra empezó a guardar y juntar todos los papeles que había llevado a aquella reunión, España se había quedado dormido poco después de que hablaron sobre el juego, al terminar con sus papeles lo miro dormir por unos segundos hasta que decidió despertarlo

"oi, _Spain, wake up!_ " Sacudió un poco el hombro del español consiguiendo solo ronquidos "S-P-A-I-N! wake up" aun nada, la paciencia del inglés se acababa y lo volvió a sacudir sin conseguir nada de nuevo "SPAIN, BLOODY WANKER WAKE UP" dicho esto le dio con el bulto de papeles que tenía en mano derribando al español de su silla logrando despertarlo

Miro a su alrededor confundido hasta que por fin capto y miro al Inglés con un puchero "¿Inglaterra que te pasa?, pudiste haberme levantado con más delicadeza…"

"¿Delicadeza?... ¡LLEVO 15 MINUTOS INTENTANDO DESPERTARTE!" grito el inglés con todo lo que tenía y se dio la vuelta indignado retirándose del salón, dejando a un español casi sordo y en pánico

"¡N-No te vayas!" España se levantó y corrió hacia donde se fue el inglés, quien ahora se encontraba charlando con América, sin parar el paso España tomo la mano de Inglaterra y lo jalo corriendo lejos del sobre pesado Americano (nota: siempre quise poner algo así, pero aun así amo a mi bebe :3) sacándole a parte un chillido de niña indignada al Inglés quien se intentaba soltar del agarre del Español, pero como todos saben, este es todo un Machoman cuando se lo propone y siguió arrastrando al Británico a la salida del edificio

" _B-Bloody hell SPAIN!_ Suéltame!" le chillo el Inglés, pero este lo ignoro hasta que estuvieron en la estación de taxis "¿Qué te pasa?" Ya que cuando llegaron España lo soltó empezó a masajearse la muñeca que le había agarrado, estaba roja, seguro que mañana dejaría marca.

España solo le dedico una sonrisa inocente como si nunca hubiera arrastrado al inglés por celos "Es que dijiste que podía quedarme contigo y ya quería jugar con el tablero" hizo un pequeño puchero logrando salvarse de un regaño del inglés, quien desvió la mirada sonrojado

"B-Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada…" susurra de manera casi inaudible "Pero debiste decirme y no jalonearme, git" dicho esto el Inglés se subió a uno de los taxis que ya estaba esperándolos, España detrás de el

Después de que el Ingles le dijera al taxista a donde ir, se recargo en el asiente mirando hacia la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que el español le dedicaba una mirada cada minuto que pasaba, ya aburrido del silencio y la extraña atmosfera (aunque también era que el español quería atención) el español decidió iniciar una plática.

"Y… In-… Digo Arturo" sobresaltando un poco el Ingles volteo su cabeza al español con el ceño fruncido ya que siempre se quejaba que su nombre no era Arturo que era Arthur pero lo dejo pasar esperando a que continuara de hablar "¿Qué tal te va?, digo… Con todo el papeleo que hay hasta yo estoy algo estresado"

El inglés hizo un leve sonido con la garganta(un hmmm) y pensó un poco antes de hablar " _Well,_ voy bien, de hecho ya voy a acabar lo que me dieron" musito con orgullo, el cual solo hizo sonreír al español, no importa que tan enojón es el Ingles aún tiene cosas que lo hacen ver lindo

"Hm, así que no tenías nada que hacer más que el papeleo, estabas aburrido ¿Cierto?" Sonrió con malicia el español logrando que el inglés se ahogara con su propia saliva y le lanzara una de sus miradas asesinas, pero el español solo se dedicó a hacer soniditos inocentes

" _bloody git"_ Susurro entre dientes el Ingles volteando de nuevo hacia el camino con el ceño fruncido, el español quería reírse ahí y ahora, pero si lo hacía seguro que el inglés terminaría matándolo y saliendo en las noticias como asesino de españoles

"Oh vamos Arturo, no te enojes, sabes que solo bromeo contigo" El inglés lo siguió ignorando pero el español no se rendiría así de fácil "Artuuuuroooo" el inglés resoplo antes de voltear a ver al español con un lindo puchero dejando al Español en shock

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo el inglés pero el español seguía embobado con su lindo puchero, debía ser ilegal dejar hacer esas caras al inglés, le tomo mucho esfuerzo y dignidad no comérselo a besos ahí y ahora, sacudió su cabeza, regresando en sí, aun ni se le declaraba al inglés y ya quería besarlo, el puchero del inglés desapareció con la extraña forma de actuar del español, alzo una de sus masivas cejas cuestionando el extraño comportamiento del español

"U-Uh, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" se salvó por poco el español con ese comentario y miro como el Ingles miraba hacia la ventana

"Falta unas calles más.."

"Y-Ya veo…." Una incómoda atmosfera cayo haciendo nervioso al español, no le gustaba para nada, pero ya se había quedado sin ideas de que hablar

El silencio continuo hasta que el taxi paro frente la casa del inglés, ambos bajaron y el inglés pago, se dirigieron a la puerta mientras que el inglés buscaba sus llaves en sus bolsas de pantalón, al encontrarlas las saco y abrió la puerta entrando primero, ya que España no era una dama y no sería caballeroso con el…

"El cuarto de huéspedes está en la primera puerta a la derecha enfrente de la mía, ve a dejar tus cosas en lo que busco el juego.." Dicho esto el inglés entro a su sala y empezó a buscar en el mueble el juego

El Español decidió hacerle caso e ir a dejar la maleta que tenía (Francia se la dio), al llegar al segundo piso entro al primer cuarto a la derecha y como dijo el inglés era el cuarto de huéspedes, no era la gran cosa, las paredes eran un color azul cielo, la cama tenia sábanas blancas y había un closet vacío, en la esquina contraria de la cama estaba un estante y la ventana que tenía cortinas blancas, el Español decidió dejar la maleta en el closet y salir de la habitación, miro a la habitación de enfrente unos segundos, si recuerda bien el inglés dijo que era suya … más tarde la revisaría… ¿Qué?, ¿nunca has querido saber que hay dentro del cuarto de las personas que conoces?...¿hm?, ¿Qué eso no es normal?... oh… (Siguiendo con la historia..)

El Español descendió las escaleras para encontrarse con una vista un tanto linda y graciosa, el Ingles intentaba alcanzar el juego de mesa que se encontraba en la cima de su librero, el Español miro con una sonrisa amorosa la escena por unos segundos para después decid ir ayudar al Inglés, alzando su brazo tomando el juego de mesa con facilidad (¿Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? ¿Dónde? :3) el Inglés se volteo sorprendido y alzo la mirada mirando al Español al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba a él, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que el Ingles salió de su trance sonrojándose como los queridos tomates de España, empujo al Español para ir a sentarse al sillón murmurando algo de Españoles altos y bloody hell, causando que el Español se riera

 **SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk**

Después de explicarle al Español las reglas y jugar un poco con él, Inglaterra se dio cuenta que el Español apestaba, no, literalmente, apestaba en el juego, minutos de haber empezado la primera partida y ya a él ingles le faltaba un movimiento para derrotarlo, peor aún, el español no le bajo nada de vida, fallo todos los ataques…

Con una gotita tipo anime el Ingles miro al español y dijo su último movimiento exterminando completamente al español, un silencio cayo entre los dos, España miraba al barco hundido y Inglaterra esperaba que dijera o hiciera algo, claro lo que no esperaba era que el español se echará a llorar

"¡NONONONONO!, ¡MI ARMADA!" grito el español para después mirar al inglés con un puchero y lágrimas "¡Una vez más!"

El inglés solo se limitó a asentir de manera leve, ya no sabía que rayos pasaba, pero si eso quería el español… Tocio de manera leve y se reincorporo

"Bueno… acomodemos las piezas de nuevo…"

 ***horas después…*** ****

Habían pasado unas horas desde el primer juego, el Ingles gano todas las partidas y aunque se la dejara muy, repito MUY fácil el juego al español, nunca le hundió el barco, así que unas horas de jugar el inglés ya se había aburrido y decidió que mañana jugarían de nuevo, ya que el español aun quería jugar, al escuchar eso el español asintió con un puchero y recogió el juego.

Inglaterra estaba en la cocina haciendo te, no tenía ganas de cocinar por lo cansado que le dejo el juego (Por suerte del español…)

" _Spain_ si quieres algo de comer tendrás que apañártelas tú mismo, estoy cansado" El inglés juro que escucho al Español suspirar de alivio, pero lo dejo pasar, a lo mejor era otra cosa…

"V-Vale, entonces yo cocinare, así que deberías sentarte y esperar!" sonrió ampliamente el español y jalo al inglés fuera de la cocina, dejando hirviendo su te

"E-Eh?, ¿Me vas a hacer de comer?, pero-"

"Está bien, está bien, quiero que pruebes la comida que me enorgullece" El inglés lo miro sorprendido por un par de segundos, miro hacia otro lado sonrojado

"Fine…S-supongo que si tanto insistes… Esperare…" Claro que no faltaba el lado tsundere del Inglés, pero no podía decir que le hacía muy feliz eso, después de todo la última vez que alguien le hizo de comer en su casa fue hace milenios atrás, claro ha comido en restaurantes pero no es igual…

El español se fue evitando gritar de alegría a la cocina, al entrar a esta hizo un baile de victoria, una por hacer sonrojar y sacar el lado tsundere de Arthur y otra por que hoy no cocinaría el inglés, pensó por unos segundos que debía hacer de comer y después de un rato de pensar decidió hacer la famosa paella, claro tenía más comidas pero sería un buen comienzo la paella, así que fue a buscar los utensilios, que a su sorpresa encontró, como si fuera magia (*Giño**Giño*).

Empezó a freír el arroz para luego agregarle el condimento y algunos ariscos con carne, dejándolo tapado para que este se cociera, mientras tanto decidió buscar aperitivos para el inglés después de todo iba a tardar un poco la comida, después de encontrar unas galletas, las tomo y las puso en un plato, el té que ya llevaba tiempo hirviendo lo apago y lo sirvió en una taza, colocándola en el mismo plato que las galletas, tomo el plato y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia el inglés que se encontraba leyendo un libro llamado "Alone: the girl in the box" (¿Qué?, ¿Querían que leyera porno?... cochinos…okay no xD)

"Inglaterra te traje tú te con un bocadillo en lo que esperas por la comida" Seguido de la frase dejo el plato frente de él y le sonrió con esas sonrisas mata corazones que te dan los meseros sexys de un bar gay… siguiendo al punto…. El inglés solo se limitó a mirar lo un rato, parpadear y mirar a otro lado para esconder su vergüenza

"S-Supongo que lo tendré que aceptar ya que lo trajiste, n-no como si quisiera, lo hago porque soy todo un caballero y tengo modales…." El español tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo para reaccionar, antes de que su cuerpo se lanzase hacia el Inglés, maldito Arthur y su Tsunderes(así le puse yo) hermosa.

Después del bocadillo la comida ya estaba lista y el español decidió servirla, era momento de la verdad… El español con ansias espero que el inglés probara su comida, Arthur juro por un segundo verle un par de orejas de perro y cola… Agarro un cubierto y probo la comida

" I'ts… good" Susurro el Inglés con cara de que comió chile, pero eso era por otra cosa, el español bailaba mentalmente, su amado había admitido gustarle su comida

 **SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk SpUk**

Al terminar de comer, Inglaterra decidió que era hora de descansar, el moreno sexy(?) del español hizo berrinche que fue contestado por el Inglés con una mirada de _"You ok bro?"_ minutos después el español(Aunque con pucheros) acepto que era hora de irse a la cama y se separaron a sus correspondientes cuartos, pero antes de que el español entrara a la recamara de invitados decidió entrar al cuarto de Arthur, así que se dio la vuelta de su puerta y fue a tocar a la de Arthur

"¿Inglaterra?.."

"Mh?, ¿Qué pasa Spain?" El rubio ojos de bosque de lo más verde que un p**o rubí (Lo siento no pude evitarlo xD) le abrió la puerta al castaño ojos de rubí con sombra(?)

"Veras… quisiera hablar contigo…" El inglés dejo entrar a Antonio y este decidió sentarse en la cama, tomo un respiro y cuando Arthur le dio la señal de que empezara, lo boto todo "Megustas¿saldriasconmigo?"

"What?, ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo?, ¿Un poco más lento?.."

 **Continuara…**

 **No les quería dejar asi pero… mi mente va a explotar si sigo escribiendo xD bueano… bubye…**


End file.
